(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for performing a motion control of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system for controlling a yaw moment based on lateral jerk information.
(2) Description of Related art
A vehicle control system for controlling a yaw moment of the vehicle is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-10-16599. Here, in general, a torque difference is generated between left and right wheels of the vehicle so as to unbalance left and right drive forces or brake forces generated between a road surface and the left and right wheels, thereby generating the yaw moment of the vehicle to control the movement of the vehicle.
As to control logic for determining a target value of a torque difference generated between the left and right wheels of the vehicle, JP-A-10-16599 discloses a method for setting the target value of the torque difference to a value proportional to a handle angular velocity. According to JP-A-10-16599, if the torque difference proportional to the handle angular velocity is generated, the yaw moment proportional to the handle angular velocity is generated, to improve the initial response performance of the yaw moment of the vehicle with respect to a handle operation.